warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stoneclaw33
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have WarriorCats WWorld Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp P:A Hi! I just joined, you probably know me from WW. Anyway, I saw your P:A, and have joined that, and thought that you could put the blanks into a galllery, like on WW. It would make life somewhat easier x3. Anyway, that's all, see you around. ~ Leopardclaw, still siggieless x3 Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for letting me join PA, And also, I noticed Scourge's kit image didn't have a white paw, so I added it and re-uploaded it over the old file, And I just want to make sure I didn't mess anything up or clog. Anyways, tell me if I can help with anything, characters, books (I only have into the wild and fire and ice), art, etc :3 01:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) |D Mmmm. Don't care about the badges, eh? Thistle begs to differ. >:D Love you. <3 17:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction :3 Heya Stoney ^^ I was just wondering if there was any specific templates you have for fanfictions, because I have a few I'd like to put up. Also, I really like your idea for your wiki. There's something for everyone here :) Thanks in advance, and please reply! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 03:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Project Art - Kittypet Blanks *Rolls in* Hi Stoney! I was wondering, are apprentices allowed to work on blanks? :S I really want to try (hence the word try ''xD) to make the Kittypet blanks, since Thistle had to withdraw because she was busy. Just wondering ^^ Thanks! :D Re:Archiving Sorry Stone, thanks for telling me aboiut the archiving thing :) 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) And I know this wiki is kind of still under construction, so if there's anythong you'd like me to do, just tell me ;) I'd love to help out. 21:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Archiving the Art Approval Page May I archive the withdrawn art on the approval page? 00:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry about that, Stoner. You may also want to delete this too. Au rivour~ 06:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approval Page for Project Art Stoner, I have a fairly important question. Why are some of the newer art pieces getting CBA'd, Rainfur's, for example? There is a long stretch of art pieces waiting to be commented on, some that I personally believe are ready for approval. Why are they sitting there? I apologize if this will cause any trouble, but I'm rather disappointed (and I'm sure a few other people might be, too) to see that art that is of high quality for this Wiki sitting on the page collecting dust. For some, it's been well over a month, nearing two. -- 19:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand how you feel, Stoner. Something needs to be done to get the project back going again. I'll do my best to become more active, however. And you've done well so far; don't let this bump in the road make you fall. -- 14:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright. You can rely on me. =) -- 14:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Hai Stoney! I have a question, is there a template for allegiance characters yet? Thanks! =DD 20:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Assistance Greetings! I'm Scott with Wikia's Community Development Team. I wanted to make sure you were aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm Lilly, a new user round these parts. (Not the whole of wikis, just this wiki.) I'm interested in helping out round here- Kibeth added me as deputy to the Fanfiction project, and I would like to stay, if this is not good with you regular member is okay too. I'm an avid fanfic critique but I am very picky, sorry. :3 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 21:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC)